marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Return of Storm (Earth-1992)
Stormy Relationship It has been a couple years since the Kenyan "goddess" known to the rest of the world as the mutant Queen of Wakanda, Storm, married the King of Wakanda, Black Panther. After the couple years of a strong relationship between Ororo and T'Challa, Ororo started to notice their relationship slip. She found that his passion for her was starting to fade, and she started to question her marriage. She thought about if his proposal was just out of quick passion and not out of love, since it seemed like he asked very quickly after only having a relationship as teenagers. She also thought about if she only accepted because the high political status would help the situation for mutants, and maybe their love for each other was fading. Ororo also noticed that T'Challa was spending more time with his political duties instead of his duties as a husband. All of these things added up in Ororo's head, until she decided to confront her husband. Confrontation T'Challa arrived to their bedroom late at night as usual after a long day of being in his last meeting for the day. The room was full of fine linens, ornate drapes, a large king size bed, a gold vanity, ancient Wakandian art, and many other pieces of furniture. Ororo decided to stay up late that night so they could talk. "How was your day T'Challa?" asked Ororo. "It has been like many other days. We have been taking care of some radical sect that has been emerging over the last few months, talking about the trading of vibranium, should we, should we not, and a lot of other political stuff you don't have to worry about," responded T'Challa. T'Challa then got out of his formal clothes. He then dressed for bed. Afterwards, he turned off the lights and then laid on the bed next to Ororo, and immediately headed to go to sleep. Storm's fear was coming to fruition. "Wait honey. I needed to talk to you about something," whispered Ororo in T'Challa's ear. "It can wait till tomorrow," responded T'Challa with a yawn. Storm then raised her voice and said, "That is it! I can't believe you. It can always wait can't it! For the past few months, all I have been able to do is just wait, and wait, and wait! I barely ever see you. You skip most of your meals or you eat with the other politicians in your numerous meetings! You haven't showed me any signs of any affection in days, and we haven't spent the night together in two months! Is all you care about anymore is your country! How about your wife?! Am I not important to you anymore?! Do you still even love me?!" Tears started to roll down her eyes as she stood up, while pushing back the golden sheets that had laid on top of her. Black Panther responded, "What are you talking about? I can't believe you're saying this. How about we both talk tomorrow after a good nights rest. Then we will be calm and rational." He then started heading back to sleep. Ororo then shouted, "Is that is all you can say?! I thought you loved me, but I guess I'm not important to you anymore. All you care about now is your country." Black Panther then got up and responded, "Of course my country is important to me. I need to be the best leader for my country, so Wakanda is my top priority!" Ororo then stopped moving and stared into his eyes. Storm then said, "I've heard enough. I now know what is the most important thing to you, and if you can't care for your family as much as your country, then I don't want to be a part of it." She then grabbed her wedding ring off her finger and threw it to his feet. The air in the room started to move quickly and the wind then lifted Storm out through the window, over the balcony, and flew away into the night sky. As she flew away, T'Challa yelled, "Comeback," and then it started to rain as the thunder and lightning began to pick up. Feeling at Home at Last As the sun rose, pinks, oranges, purples, and greens filled the entire sky. Ororo started to feel the warmth of sun fall on her skin. She began to feel fatigued from getting no sleep and taxing her powers for hours, since she has been flying to America non stop, but what else would be expected of a woman full of great power and determination. The morning light finally hit Ororo's destination at last. A tear rolled slowly down her cheek as she said, "Home." She landed in front of the Xavier Institute. She saw the gardens that she had left behind. She walked towards some of the flowers. She reached her hand down to a group of them. They seemed to be drawn at her and swayed in the wind from sheer excitement. "I missed you too," said Storm as she sensed her plants' happiness. "How about a warm summer rain," said Storm as she outstretched her hands to the heavens. Her eyes then began to have an illuminescent white glow as the winds around her began to pick up, and a light rain began to poor down on the plants. "You're welcome. I'm glad that you were all taken care of in my absence," said Storm as the winds settled and the rain ended. She then walked up large marble steps towards large glass doors and then walked inside. When she got in and closed the door, a familiar face walked down the hall in front of her. He saw his long blue fur and feline-like features. It was her old friend, Beast. Beast looked up from the book he was reading to see a beautiful yet haggard Ororo standing next to the door in front of him. Beast says, "Well good morning Ororo. What a pleasant surprise..." He then notices her damp night clothes. "How about we get you some dry clothes and make you a little more comfortable, Ororo," said Beast. "Thank you Hank," replied Storm as he invited her to the study where he made a fire. Hank told her that he would be right back as he walked out of the room. While she is sitting and drying off she thinks about her argument with T'Challa the night before. She realized that she still has feelings for him, but knows that they will never return to the relationship they once had. Storm then went on to think about how she was going to have to get an annulment and other complications, until she is interrupted by Charles Xavier. Xavier says, "Welcome back Ororo. Is everything alright?" He then sees a tear drop from her eye and asked, "What's wrong?" Ororo then explained her situation to him. "I can't stay in Wakanda any longer Xavier. I truly wanted to make a difference in this world, but I lost the love that I really never had. I'll explain the rest soon, but I need to think through it myself first," explained Ororo. "How about we take you up to your room. I think you'll be more comfortable there. There will always be a place here for you Ororo," said Charles. "Thank you, Xavier," replied Ororo. Charles then took her to her bedroom and said, "I think you should get some rest. You look very exhausted. I will comeback and checkup on you later." Charles then closed the door behind him. The room looked like nothing had changed since she left it. It was still full of her many plants and landscape paintings. Storm walked towards her balcony and stood there for a moment. She also closed her eyes. She took the time to absorb the warming, comfortable rays of the sun, the cool light breeze of the morning air, and listened to all the sounds of nature. Storm then went to her bed and lied down to get some rest. As she closed her eyes she thought, "I am so glad to feel at home at last." Category: Earth-1992